


Любимая тварь

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Дофламинго находит выжившего на Миньоне Росинанта. На аукционе рабов
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 26





	Любимая тварь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: IrhelSol, Einar Lars

Тусклый свет лампы и мокрый холод резко контрастируют со знойным полднем за толстыми серыми стенами. Пожалуй, это одно из самых унылых мест на Сабаоди. Подвалы, где держат неликвид аукциона рабов. И кто бы мог подумать...

— Признаться, я удивлен.

Дофламинго разглядывает брата, цепляясь глазами за бордовые, синие, желтые цветы, распустившиеся на бледной до голубизны коже. Из Росинанта на него смотрит Пустота. Словно в этой комнате только тело, оплетенное шрамами, и худое до выпирающих ребер. А Роси, его любимый ублюдочный Роси, где-то не здесь. Ему не интересно со старшим братом.

Дофламинго помнит эту пустоту и то, что не пытался ее понять. Может, и сейчас не понимает. Братишка слишком сложен и многогранен.

— Из тебя получился хреновый шпион, ужасный пират и, судя по твоему виду, раб тоже вышел дерьмовый. Тебе когда-нибудь доводилось что-то делать нормально?

Роси не отвечает. Стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрит мимо него.

Злость внутри похожа на мертвую зыбь. Мнимое спокойствие ясного дня, топящее корабли.

Перед внутренним взором Дофламинго снова пускает пулю туда, где должно быть сердце этого ублюдка. И где его нет. Вместо него шрам, похожий на звезду. Дофламинго не промахнулся тогда, его рука не дрогнула, как не случилось бы этого и сейчас. Он бы выбил десять из десяти. И, видят морские дьяволы, как сильно хочется ему сделать это, чтобы стереть безразличие с осунувшегося лица.

Наверное, стоит просто уйти. И пусть кто-то закончит то, что должен и не смог он. Строптивые рабы не живут долго и умирают на потеху толпе.

Дофламинго не хочет убивать. Не Роси, не своими руками. Что это? Глупая сентиментальность, не более. Роси — тварь. Роси заслуживает того, что с ним стало. Выжить на Миньоне, где у него были все шансы спокойно подохнуть, но оказаться здесь. Не это ли воздаяние за грехи?

Но Дофламинго не может уйти, не сейчас. Непонятное чувство, которому нет названия, царапает внутри.

— Ты же можешь говорить. Почему молчишь? — он подходит почти вплотную, поддевает пальцами ошейник, кривит рот в ухмылке. — Где твоя ненависть? Ведь чудовище так близко.

Глаза Роси мутные и невыразительные. Как обычно. Хотел бы он увидеть их другими, но единственное выражение, которое сменяло муть — ледяное презрение. Так смотрят на врагов, но не на братьев. Дофламинго никогда не верил этой лживой твари, но хотел бы. Хочет и сейчас, да вот толку? Их пути разошлись слишком давно.

— Или, может, ты теперь по-настоящему немой, а, Роси? Иногда за ненадобностью язык отрезают.

Пальцы, держащие ошейник, немеют, и в голове бьется шум прибоя. В металле явно ощущается примесь кайросеки. Все-таки сильный у него братишка, все еще может стоять.

Стоит только убрать руку, и дурнота уходит. Теперь, без ее влияния, он чувствует запах пота, грязных волос и крови. Раньше бы Дофламинго сказал: отвратительно, но сейчас на ум приходит другое слово: естественно.

Настоящий Роси, без нарисованной улыбки, без удушливого косметического амбре, оседающего на языке тошнотворной сладостью при каждом вдохе, без запаха лжи.

Кажется, Роси едва вздрагивает, когда Дофламинго дотрагивается до его губ, проводя пальцем по нижней. Шершавой и горячей.

Это смешно, но еще никогда они не были так близки. Даже в детстве, когда сопливое и ноющее нечто везде таскалось за ним.

А сейчас близость растекается под кожей теплом и щекоткой, бьет в голову злым весельем и в сердце — нежностью.

— Хочешь, я тебя куплю? — Дофламинго улыбается, прикрывая глаза. Он устал от презрения, и вряд ли сможет вызвать что-то иное. — Буду кормить три раза в день и за хорошее поведение выпускать из каюты. Куплю тебе новую шубу.

Рука безошибочно находит звездный шрам. Кожа на нем гладкая и, наверняка, чувствительная.

— Будешь в ней ходить на голое тело. Оно у тебя красивое, Роси.

Его несет, и Дофламинго это понимает, но не в планах останавливаться. Может, Роси все-таки услышит или даже поймет, почему все еще жив. Раз сам Дофламинго никак это не решит для себя. Ему все еще снятся сны, в которых красная кровь лавой выжигает снег. Не кошмары, а нерешенный вопрос. Почему?

— Больное животное.

Это первые слова Роси за долгое время, и Дофламинго смеется. А правда, он считал, что услышит что-то другое? Пустота в мутном взгляде завихряется тьмой стоячих вод.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя купил? Или предпочтешь умереть здесь?

Вряд ли Роси жаждет смерти, но и на первый вопрос гордость не даст ему ответить «да». Воздух превращается в плотную тишину, если бы Дофламинго не убедился в ошейнике из кайросеки, то подумал бы на дьявольский фрукт.

В ней вертятся обрывки слов, ощущений и эмоций. Чудовищный калейдоскоп способен за одно мгновение вознести к небу и ударить о плиты пола. Прекрасный привкус сумасшествия, который Дофламинго обязан сплюнуть под ноги тому, кто занимает слишком много места в его жизни, упорно возвращаясь в нее снова и снова. Но от некоторых подарков судьбы стоит отказываться, особенно если они имеют лик предательства и лжи.

— А ты хочешь купить меня? — голос Роси срывается, переходя в хрип и надсадный кашель, что сгибает его пополам. Дофламинго завороженно смотрит, как брат пытается не выплюнуть легкие, и ладонью размазывает кровь по губам. — Что? Правда?

— А ты, значит, хочешь умереть вот так? — Дофламинго морщится, когда от очередного приступа на его туфли падают брызги крови. — Хотя, какая разница? Позорная смерть была тебе в самый раз. Ты хоть знаешь, что обычных людей продают дороже, чем тебя — фруктовика и тенрюбито? Это даже еще более мерзко, чем предательство.

— Да насрать, — Роси садится на пол и пытается отдышаться.

А мертвая зыбь в душе Дофламинго сменяется штормовыми волнами. Нужно было уходить раньше. Видеть эту тварь такой… смирившейся, невыносимо и противно. И Дофламинго не знает, что ему делать. За то короткое время, пока жар солнца сменил каменную сырость, он успел испытать столько чувств: непонятных, страшных, но приятных. Ему не привыкать оставлять за спиной прошлое. Рано или поздно он перешагнет и через тех, кто рядом с ним сейчас. Они умрут и будут вполне счастливы это сделать. Роси же счастливым умирать не хочет. Да и никак вообще. А что до смирения? Куда Роси деваться? Только это и остается.

Дофламинго отчаянно хочет наружу, в живой мир. Туда, где и не знают о маленьких комнатах внизу, складах бракованного товара, жизнь которого уже кончилась, хотя и дышит еще, и сердце стучит. В мир, где никому и дела до этого не было бы, если б знали. Ведь никаких секретов нет. Это мир Дофламинго. Мир Роси — здесь, всегда был: невидимый, тайный и грязный. Все правильно, все честно, но почему-то тошно.

— Уходи, — Роси устал. Усталость видно по опущенным плечам. Она звучит в голосе: — Ну сдохну я, а тебе-то что?

Ничего. Дофламинго будет жить дальше, и никаких изменений маленькая чужая смерть не вызовет. Его ждут Дресс Роза, богатство и власть, начертанные на роду. Он забудет о брате, забудет маленькую комнату, в которой что-то закончится, и в любом случае начнется что-то новое. Для одного из них — точно.

А что еще Дофламинго может сказать? Не придумали еще слов, чтобы описать то, что творится внутри него.

— Я хочу тебя уничтожить, — единственное, что приходит в голову. У фразы есть продолжение, но говорить его нет смысла.

— Валяй, — Роси вяло взмахивает рукой и усмехается. Не хватает только клыков, с которых сочился бы яд.

«Потому что то, что ты можешь мне дать — недостаточно».

— Ты мое самое большое разочарование, — Дофламинго опускается на корточки, лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза, — ты почему-то мой брат. Как такое ничтожество могло им оказаться, а, Роси? Я с тобой говорю!

Он кричит, но Роси только зло щурит глаза, продолжая улыбаться.

— Все твои цели и миссии – полная херня. Ты все завалил. Ты вообще способен хоть на что-нибудь?

— Нет. — Роси отвечает спокойно, словно его не задевают слова Дофламинго.

— Ненавижу, — Дофламинго шепчет и хватает его за волосы, жесткие и сальные. — Ненавижу, потому что ты чертов предатель, тупоголовый кретин. У тебя же ничего святого, Роси? Даже собственных мыслей, и тех нет. Кто там за тебя думал? Сэнгоку? И это я — чудовище? Да даже если и так, я живу, понимаешь? Мне есть, зачем жить, у меня есть мечты, я хочу дышать полной грудью. Но ты зато такой правильный и безмозглый. Выполнять команды мозги не нужны.

— И к чему это все? — Роси закрывает глаза. — Иди, живи, пока можешь. А убогим оставь позорную смерть.

— Да что ты несешь?!

Затылок Роси глухо ударяется о стену, срывается с губ резкий выдох, и Дофламинго не выдерживает. Давно надо было сделать это, давно. Может, и не было бы ничего потом, может, изменилось бы.

Губы у Роси шершавые и соленые от крови, горячие и жесткие. И Дофламинго целует его, как никого в жизни, вкладывая всю ярость, кипящую в нем, все отчаяние, о котором раньше и сам не догадывался, У Дофламинго может быть все, стоит лишь захотеть. И только с Роси он облажался. Роси никогда не будет ему принадлежать, значит, надо уничтожить, стереть в мелкое крошево, скормить червям.

Но Роси отвечает, неожиданно и зло. Кусает губы, проталкивает язык ему в рот, а тяжелая ладонь ложится на затылок, не давая Дофламинго отстраниться. И вопрос, кто кому принадлежит, появляется вновь.

— Ты больное животное, Доффи, — Роси скользит кончиком носа по его скуле и обдает щеку жарким дыханием. — Бешеное по природе. Тебе пойдет намордник и поводок, потому что ты способен только грызть глотки. Это ты называешь жизнью? А твое стадо, предназначенное на убой, которое ты зовешь Семьей? Они боготворят тебя, восхищаются, смотрят в рот, ловя каждое слово. Так скучно, не находишь? Знаешь, зачем тебе я? Потому что только я знаю, какое ты дерьмо, Доффи. Потому что мне насрать на твои желания, если ты заигрался, и мне не жалко для тебя кнута. Но ты боишься это признать, ведь так? Конечно, боишься…

Дофламинго вскакивает, слизывая с губ свою и чужую кровь. Кровь Донкихотов, тенрюбито и чудовищ.

— Я хотел тебя спасти, потому что пока ты не достоин ничего, кроме презрения. — Роси, его непонятный и жуткий Роси, смеется. Весело и легко, и Дофламинго кажется, что тот все-таки спятил.

— Иди к своей семейке, расскажи, что ублюдок Корасон получил по заслугам, пусть они порадуются. Ты жалок, Доффи. Неужели, ты настолько слеп, что этого не видишь?

— Что. Ты. Несешь? — кулаки сжимаются против воли, и все, что сейчас есть у Дофламинго, — желание вырвать поганый язык и забить глотку Росинанта зубами.

— Давай, вали, — Роси поднимается на ноги, опираясь о стену, и сплевывает кровавый сгусток на пол. — И не забудь, что чахотка заразна. Считай это прощальным подарком. Больше у меня для тебя ничего нет.

Слова режут по живому, но Дофламинго молчит, глубоко вдыхая сырой воздух. Стены кажутся ближе, чем были, а потолок неумолимо падает на голову. Что за хрень! Воздуха все меньше, его приходится проталкивать в легкие комками, и в плывущих очертаниях пространства он четко видит только лицо брата. Спокойное. Холодное. «Я умираю, а ему плевать?» — мысль мчится в уме и не дает покоя.

— Роси, — выдавливает из себя Дофламинго, но ответа не слышит. Губы Роси беззвучно шевелятся, все звуки заглушает барабанный бой сердца в ушах. Почему брат не замечает, что их сейчас раздавит? Что они задохнутся? Надо бежать, но до двери далеко, он не успеет!

— Дыши, идиот, — Роси хватает его за плечи и встряхивает. — Что за дерьмо ты сейчас устраиваешь?

От знакомого голоса становится легче. Роси спокоен, значит, ничего страшного не происходит. Всё самое жуткое только в его собственной голове.

Дышать легче, и сердце уже не грозит остановиться.

— Король Дресс Розы, да? — хмыкает Роси. Ему сейчас очень не хватает сигарет для полноты образа.

— Заткнись, — Дофламинго с усилием проводит ладонью по лицу, стирая пот. Его всё ещё потряхивает. — Просто заткнись.

Уму непостижимо. Все, что говорил Дофламинго, разбивалось о каменную стену. И всего одна фраза оказалась нужна, чтобы разбить его. Способных на такое надо убивать быстро и сразу. Будь на месте Роси кто-то другой… нет, не может быть никого другого.

— Мне придётся ждать удара в спину?

— В твоих силах сделать, чтобы у меня не было поводов.

Они, конечно же, будут. Дофламинго тот, кто есть. Роси прав. Чудовище, которому нужно другое чудовище. Это даже логично.

Он знает, как снимаются рабские ошейники, и через минуту две половинки со звоном падают на пол, и сразу становится видно, как давил кайросеки все это время. Роси словно вырастает, распрямляет плечи, и тени под глазами смягчаются. — Я не буду тебя покупать, — Дофламинго широко улыбается. — Я могу просто освободить тебя отсюда, но ты пойдешь со мной. На это ты согласен?

— Ты ведь пожалеешь и захочешь меня убить.

— Без сомнения. Но это будет потом.

Дофламинго понятия не имеет, что это за «потом», и когда оно наступит. Обычно он старается все просчитывать наперед, но с Роси это невозможно. Отчасти это тоже завораживает.

Он знает, что будет ненавидеть, и что однажды добьется чего-то большего, чем поцелуй. И, наверное, это будет война.

Но сейчас ни к чему об этом думать. Сейчас им надо отловить Ло — и жить.


End file.
